Turkey's birthday
by UnhelpfulPanda
Summary: October 29 2010-up 2011-up
1. 2010

**Turkey's birthday was not on the day I'm uploading this, it was October 29th. I apologize for the lateness and the probable confusion the uploading date might cause you**

Turkey sat up in bed, stretching. He ruffled his dark brown hair and scratched at his stubble. Today would be a nice, peaceful birthday. Nice...and peaceful...

"Sadik!" Turkey jumped. He knew that voice all too well. Turkey sighed. "Sadik, get your old ass out here!" Turkey glared at the door. To think he did things with that little brat was...ugh.

Turkey got dressed and came out of his room, to where Greece and Japan were sitting down, conversing about Greece's cats. Japan had one of said cats sitting in his lap, and another was hanging off Greece's shirt. A third lounged on the Greek's head.

"Good morning, Japan!" Turkey greeted, kissing Japan's cheek in a friendly way. Japan blushed.

"A-ah, good morning, Turkey-san! Please refrain from such gestures; Yong Soo gets very jealous!" Japan squeaked.

"Ah, that's right. You got together with the little Korean brat!" Turkey recalled. Japan's eyebrow twitched, but he showed no other signs that the phrase had bothered him.

"Hai, Yong Soo and I decided to start dating. The bed-buddy stage was just terrible for us," Japan nodded. Turkey and Greece glanced at each other. "Ah, forgive me! It slipped my mind that you two were...ahem..." Japan's cheeks turned pink.

"Kiku~!" Korea hugged the Japanese man from behind, planting a kiss on his lips. Japan smiled.

"Yong Soo, I'm glad you decided to join us," He grinned.

"Yes, well, as long as Greece doesn't hug you again," Korea replied casually. Turkey tensed up. Why was Greece touching...?

No, don't get jealous. Jealousy turns into bed-buddy tension. And bed-buddy tension either turns really bad (Estonia and Latvia) or turns into something more (Romano and Spain, Poland and Lithuania, Japan and Korea, England and America, Sweden and Finland, and Ireland and Scotland...or are Ireland and Scotland still bed-buddies?)

"I wanted to have a peaceful birthday, but Hercu- ahem, I mean, Greece just had to wake me up!" He grumbled, adjusting his mask.

Greece blushed at the almost use of his human name. "I-I made you breakfast," He mumbled.

"Eh? You did?" Turkey blinked. Greece ran off to go get it, coming back and setting it down in front of the Turkish man. "U-um, thanks," Turkey muttered. "Wait! Did you poison it or something?" Turkey inquired, eyes narrowing.

"If I wanted to kill you, Sadik, I would have while we were having sex," Greece rolled his eyes. His whole face went red as he realized he had used Turkey's human name. As you may have noticed, human names are for close friends, relatives, or lovers. Greece and Turkey were not either of the first two, though the third was debatable in others' eyes.

"I suppose so," Turkey replied to break the awkward silence. He took a bite. "...wow, this is...is..."

"Terrible?" Greece asked weakly.

"Yes. I'm sorry," Turkey nodded. Greece pointed to the coffee. "Ah...can you pass me the sugar?" Turkey asked.

"Try it first," Greece smiled. Turkey shrugged and took a sip.

"You already...this is amazing!" Turkey was practically prancing around the room in joy. But he wasn't, because that's just way too unmanly and Turkey is a manly man. His sexy beard is the proof.

"I thought you'd like it!" Greece smiled brightly. Japan cleared his throat, grabbing Korea and dragging him out of the room.

* * *

"What?" Korea whispered fiercely.

"Bed-buddies. Can they go the opposite way?" Japan asked.

"Eh?"

"We've seen bed-buddy tension in the form of anger, jealousy, violence...can it be the other way?" Japan clarified.

"You think they are having another type of bed-buddy tension?" Korea tilted his head to the side. Japan nodded, pulling out his camera.

"Definitely. There will be good yaoi action today," Japan chuckled evilly. Korea blinked.

"I love you, but you're evil..."

* * *

Turkey glanced up at the young brunette, making eye contact. Greece blushed and looked down into his own mug of coffee. The Turkish man smiled. "U-uh, I'll take care of the dishes," Greece rushed out, piling up the dirty dishes and carrying them into the kitchen.

Turkey smirked, remembering why he actually slept with the Grecian. He followed Greece into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist, kissing his shoulder. Greece smiled. Both blinked at the sudden white flash, but the source could not be located.

Greece shrugged, finishing up the dishes and walking into the living room. Turkey followed him again, plopping down on the sofa. "Well...this is boring," Greece frowned.

"Hey, let's go somewhere," Turkey suddenly suggested. Greece furrowed his brows.

"Like where?" He asked suspiciously. Turkey grinned.

"Well, Halloween is in two days, and since Turks in the city celebrate it (because its really fun), there is a cool store with lots of costumes, so..." Turkey looked up at the pensive visage on the Grecian's face.

"Alright, let's go...hey, where did Korea and Japan go?" Greece looked around. Turkey smiled, standing up and kissing the younger man. Another sudden white flash occurred, but they still could not find the source.

* * *

"Here, try this on!" Turkey put a tiara on Greece's head, laughing at the unamused look he was given. "Aw, you look like a princess!" Turkey grinned.

"But I'm not a princess, Sadik," Greece glared. Turkey wrapped his arms around the Grecian's waist.

"Yes, you're my princess," He purred. Greece blushed. "Princess Hercules." Before Greece could retort, there was another sudden flash of white. Turkey had stopped caring, but there was something very familiar about that flash.

"What a cute couple you two make!" a woman cooed.

"O-oh, we-we aren't..."

"He-he's not..."

"He's not my boyfriend," Greece finally explained. The woman blinked.

"Oh, are you...partners?" She asked weakly. Turkey choked on the words.

"N-no, we are just..."

"Uh..."

"Good friends!" Greece finished. The woman nodded slowly and continued on. Greece took off the tiara, picking up something and turning his back to Turkey.

"What are you...?" Greece turned around, a fake pregnant stomach in his shirt.

"Sadik, we need to talk," Greece said in mock-seriousness. Turkey fell over in shock. "Jeez, you're such a..." He picked up a costume. "Drama Queen!" He smiled, showing the costume to Turkey.

"Har har, that's very funny," Turkey retorted sarcastically, shoving a top hat onto Greece's head. Greece laughed, but cut off with a yelp as he was spun around and dipped. The hat fell off. Turkey studied Greece's face for a moment before leaning down and gently molding his lips around the brunette's.

A flash of light startled the Turk into dropping his dancing partner. Greece grumbled out some angry insult, pulling himself to his feet. "I'm sorry, Hercules," Turkey didn't squeak, he did the manlier equivalent of a squeak.

"When I was your age, a lady dumped me for dropping her. Better hope your lover doesn't," An old man pointed out.

"But we aren't-" Turkey started.

"Sadik." Turkey turned to Greece, letting the old man walk away. Greece looked down at his feet. "Every time we go out, people mistake us for being a couple," Greece explained.

"Yeah, so?" Turkey prompted. Greece's cheeks tinged pink.

"Well...we can, uh, b-become a-a couple," Greece stuttered. Turkey turned his gaze sharply to the younger brunette. "U-unles you don't want to!"

"Hercules, we promised we wouldn't turn when we became bed-buddies," Turkey sighed.

"But that was before I-!" Greece bit his lip, turning his head away. "Before I fell in love with you..." Greece looked up at the Turk, who was now scratching nervously at his stubble.

"I..." Turkey took Greece's hand in his. "I love you too," Turkey admitted, bringing the Grecian's hand to his lips and lightly kissing it. Another flash of light occurred.

"Seriously, what in Hades' realm is that?" Greece demanded, looking around him. Turkey was almost squealing in joy, but manly men don't do that, and he was most definitely a manly man!

"Just ignore it, my love~!" He sung. Greece couldn't help but smile.

* * *

As they walked down the street, Greece leaned against Turkey's arm. "It's a camera flash, Sadik!" He whispered excitedly.

"How do you know?" Turkey whispered back. Greece suddenly pulled him into an alley, hiding with him behind a pile of boxes. Motioning for the Turk to be quiet, he gestured to the entrance. Japan appeared in the entrance, dragging Korea with him.

"Eh? Where are they?" He shrieked.

"They disappeared. Come on, my little cherry blossom, let's go home," Korea sighed.

"Well, I got some good pictures, at least! Fufufufu!" and with that, the duo was gone.

"Phew!" Greece sighed in relief, standing up. "I wa-!" Turkey pinned him to the wall by his wrists.

"Since we are here," He started, "We might as well take advantage of it," Turkey purred, nipping at Greece's bottom lip. Greece moaned softly, allowing Turkey access. Their tongues danced as they battled for dominance.

"I love you, Sadik," Greece panted. Turkey smiled softly.

"I love you too, Hercules."

* * *

I'm sorry guys, I felt bad. but i do have a life. my boyfriend wanted to take me to a Dread Zepplin (sp?) concert with his mom and two of his brothers. and the concert ended at midnight. I'm really sorry.

I'm not fond of Turkey...not really at all...so sorry if this is bad.

love you guys, and I'm still sorry


	2. 2011

okay, okay, before you read it and yell at me, I know that Turkey would have known Romania because the latter was under the former's rule. when I found that out, I was going to change the first part...but it was funny, so I kept it. in the future, they do know each other. but now, he...hmm, convienantly forgot? anyways, sorry it's a day late! enjoy!

* * *

Turkey sat in his chair, annoyed as he waited for the meeting to end. What a way to spend his birthday, right? A foot suddenly kicked his lightly. He looked over at Romania, who was staring lazily at whoever was talking. Romania caught him looking and gave him a toothy grin.

Whoa, that's weird. This kid's got fangs. Like a vampire or something. Turkey quickly looked away, ruling the foot out as being Romania's. Or so he hoped, because he didn't want undead vampire feet touching his. Who knows how old that blood-sucking demon has been around! He could have been riding mammoths during the Ice Age!

The foot kicked him again, and he turned to Greece. It mentally smacked himself; he should have known Greece would be playing footsie with him! Greece was looking innocently at him, batting his eyes. Turkey kicked back challengingly, and the Grecian gave him a smirk. They started to wrestle their feet, narrowing their eyes and allowing big grins to mold onto their faces.

"Turkey! Greece!" Both men snapped their heads up to face Finland and Sweden. Finland was glaring at them crossly. "Stop playing lovey-dovey games and help us out here!" Finland ordered.

"Why?" France piped up. "It's obvious that l'Amerique is doodling, la Chine is being molested by la Russie, Angleterre is sipping his tea and talking to air, and even your fellow nordiques aren't listening."

Finland and Sweden turned to see Denmark humming to himself with his hat on his nose. Norway was playing with magic absently, and Iceland was petting his puffin and sending a blush Norway's way.

Sweden slammed his hand down on the desk next to Denmark. Denmark and Iceland both jumped, sending Denmark's hat flying and Iceland's puffin flying to retrieve it with a small, '_lousy bastard_.' Norway slowly looked up, not even fazed by the loud noise.

"Pay attention, boys!" Sweden ordered, trying to intimidate them. See, the problem with that was that Denmark and Norway had known each other and Sweden since the Viking Age, so it never worked. Iceland still sometimes got nervous, but this time he wasn't nervous at all.

Turkey sighed loudly. "Let this be done!" he groaned. Romano glared at him from across the table. "Hi, Romano."

Italy suddenly turned and glared more harshly than his bitter brother. "Don't make me sink all your ships," he threatened. Turkey glared back.

"Scary son of a-"

"My half-brother," Greece cut in warningly. That meant the brat was off-limits. Turkey slumped down in his seat.

"Seriously, guys, I want to have a birthday, so can we hurry this up?" Turkey demanded.

China set down a small cake and three balloons. "There, now shut up aru." Turkey glared up at the Chinese man.

"Happy birthday to me..." he drawled out sarcastically. Greece nudged him in the ribs painfully. Turkey looked over with a small glare, but stopped cold when he saw the smirk Greece was sending him.

Greece gave a hard tug on the Turk's tie, bringing him forcefully closer. "Just wait for tonight, Sadik," he purred. Turkey pulled away with a huge blush. What time was it? Four o'clock? And he'd have to wait until, what, eleven? That was no fair; time was moving way too slow for him to be able to wait that long! Damn it, he wished he was a Time Lord...

"Aw, come on guys, let's just order pizza and shit and have a little shindig!" America protested.

"Anything to get out of vork, da? You big asshole," Russia smiled pleasantly as if he was just discussing the weather.

"Hey!" America shouted, shooting to his feet. "Shut up, you psychotic Frosty the Sadistic Snowman!" he snarled.

"Up yours, empty little piggy bank," Russia replied. America launched himself at the Russian across the table, and England grabbed him by his shirt collar in an effort to stop him. Russia jumped to the challenge, and China grabbed his scarf to keep him from killing the American.

"You take that back, you son of a bitch commie!" America screamed as England tried to pull him back.

"Hey!" China snapped. "Don't think I won't let go of him, aru! England, control that bastard for once."

"How dare you!" England cried. "Take that back, you overproducing-"

"Mon dieu..." France sighed. Switzerland cocked his gun. "Suisse, please..." he added.

"What?" Switzerland challenged.

"Fighting originated in Korea," Korea stated.

"Shut up, Yong Soo, and don't get into that mess," Japan added.

Greece handed a popcorn bag to Turkey and they both watched the scene unfold. "Now this is interesting!" Turkey grinned. Greece just rolled his eyes and silently agreed.

Germany was facepalming. "Ve, ve, Luddy! I have a headache and this fighting isn't helping!" Italy whined. "Do something, ve!"

"EVERBODY SHUT UUUUUUP!" Germany shouted. Italy squealed and melted under the table. "Sorry, Feli. Anyways, there will be no party for Turkey! That is that, any questions?" Germany shouted.

America raised his hand. "Can I take a piss?" he asked. England rolled his eyes.

"Yes, America, you can," Germany sighed. "Anyways, continue with the meeting."

Turkey grumbled out something, going back to playing footsie with the Grecian. Finland glared at them crossly and continued his speech.

Half an hour later, America kicks open the door. "Hey, fuck-faces, check it!" he grinned brightly, tossing confetti everywhere. He slammed a boombox on the table and started playing extremely loud music, snapping birthday hats on Finland and Sweden, and put up a birthday banner for Turkey.

"America, why you-!" Finland started, rolling up his sleeves. Sweden stopped him.

"It's okay, Tino. Let's just go with it. We got our point across," Sweden explained. Finland sighed irritably.

"Uh, p-p-pizza?" a guy asked, appearing at the door. He noticed France's lecherous grin and started to back away.

"Thanks for the pizza!" America chirped, taking it and passing it out to people. France came up and grabbed the pizza guy's butt.

"Bonjour, handsome. Do you come here often?" France grinned. Switzerland marched up and slapped the Frenchman. "Ow!"

"You jerk, always flirting with everyone!" Switzerland shouted, storming off. France sighed, casting a sideways look at the pizza guy.

"Mon dieu, what a wasted opportunity to play with a beautiful piece of art..." he trailed off, then turned and ran after his boyfriend. The pizza guy ran off in terror.

Turkey was finally able to party now! He cheered, slapping America on the back in gratitude. "Thanks, kid!" he grinned.

"You're welcome, old man!" America grinned back. They shot glares at each other, then laughed it off and continued to party.

They partied for a long time, when suddenly Turkey was dragged off by Greece. "But Hercules..." Turkey started to whine, then remembered what the Grecian had said earlier and shut up. Was he in for the treat of his life? Greece opened the door of his house and smirked at Turkey. Oh yes, definitely yes, this would be amazing. Turkey hurriedly shut the door so they could start their evening 'activities.'

* * *

dur hur, shit ending. I'm sorry, but it was kinda funny, right? right? anyone?


End file.
